emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8046 (18th January 2018)
Plot Lisa finds Joe trespassing outside Wishing Well Cottage. Joe asks Lisa to hear him out. As she's dropping a meat order off at the pub, Moira overhears Laurel telling Chas that Harriet resigned from the church then Cain dumped her. Zak tells Joe what Wishing Wall means to him. He doesn't expect Joe to understand but Joe says he does - he bought Home Farm as it's the last place he was really happy. Joe suggests they could discuss revising the development plan at the party tonight so Zak and Lisa agree to attend. Harriet approaches Moira in the street. When Harriet mentions her and Cain's break up, Moira lets slip to Harriet that something happened between her and Cain. Jimmy and Nicola introduce themselves to Joe. Paddy and Marlon are excited about the wrestling night. Charity tells Debbie, Chas and Faith about Joe's party at Home Farm. Debbie thinks they should attend to show a united front with Zak and Lisa. Whilst collecting his booze order from the shop, Joe invites villagers along to the party. Jimmy informs Joe that some equipment has turned up on the site unexpectedly so the site manager is going to send it back. Joe makes a phone call to ensure the bulldozer stays exactly where it is. Moira protests sleeping with Cain wasn't planned but devastated Harriet knows it's always been on the cards. Cain approaches. He can't believe Moira told Harriet about their night together. Marlon prepares Tall Trees Cottage ahead of the wrestling night and has dressed up hoping to impress Jessie. Tipsy Paddy and Bob turns up with Bob dressed in lycra. David returns from a grocery convention. Eric feels betrayed as David and Tracy are going to Joe's party. Noah and Samson are left to play video games at The Woolpack whilst the Dingles attend the party. Noah asks if they can go up to Wishing Well but Charity doesn't allow it. David receives a call but ignores it. His phone rings again so he tells the person on the other end of the line that he can't talk just now. As the guests appear at Home Farm, Rodney announces to Jimmy and Nicola that he'll be away for two months from tomorrow as Magic Rod has been booked for a high-end holiday resort in Ibiza. At Tall Trees, Paddy performs wrestling moves on Bob. Jessie is loving it so Paddy suggests Marlon performs some wrestling moves on Jessie. Marlon is reluctant but as Jessie is up for it, he agrees; he ends up giving the headteacher a bloody nose. At Home Farm, Graham introduces himself to Jimmy in a bid to find out more about the machinery that was delivered. Lisa demands to know where Joe's architect and solicitor are. Joe manages to fob her off. Joe makes a speech introducing himself to his guests and thanks them for coming but when Debbie arrives, he's rendered temporarily speechless. Samson and Noah have sneaked up to Wishing Well Cottage to play on their VR headsets unaware a bulldozer is approaching the house. Moira worries what Harriet might say to get back at her and Cain. The Dingles work out Joe is playing them and his solicitor won't be attending the party. Meanwhile, a foreman knocks at the door of Wishing Well, but as Noah and Samson are busy playing with their VR headsets, they don't hear him. The foreman gives the order to knock Wishing Well down. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Foreman - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *The bulldozer operator is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Dingles receive an offer; Harriet feels hurt after seeing Moira and Cain kissing; and Marlon is mortified when his romantic plans do not work out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,620,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes